


Through the Rabbit Hole

by Emily_Lee98



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is in a constant state of horny, Clothed Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Murdoc is a dick but not really, Obssesion, One Shot, Stalking, Wonderland AU, furry because 2D is the Blue Rabbit in this AU lmao, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Lee98/pseuds/Emily_Lee98
Summary: "Day by day peeking through the windows to seek for the wicked King of Hearts, watching him, stalking him, only to play the images of him at night with nothing but his hands to satisfy him, his eyes closed and his thoughts of what the King would do to him[...]It’s not enough, the Blue Rabbit wanted something more, physical, as physical as possible."





	Through the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I can not think of a title so I just eh  
> Also this is the first time in years that I write a smut fic and in months that I actually even write something again, so let me know if there's grammatical errors or something, always more room for improvement!
> 
> Wonderland AU is by https://sighdreamy.tumblr.com/  
> Blue Rabbit 2D design is by http://squishlee.tumblr.com/ and King of Hearts Murdoc is by http://korere.co.vu/  
> This fic is also a gift for the three of you if you ever come across this fic haha thank you for making me suffer because of this AU
> 
> Based on this little gem of a post https://squishwithasideofnaughty.tumblr.com/post/163185042948/now-what-would-king-murdoc-do-if-he-was-looking
> 
> Enjoy!

He could not take it, going into the same spot of the garden, same time every day, must not be late or he will missed the part where the King enters the throne room, cape dragging majestically and black leather boots clacking on the granite floor. Day by day peeking through the windows to seek for the wicked King of Hearts, watching him, stalking him, only to play the images of him at night with nothing but his hands to satisfy him, his eyes closed and his thoughts of what the King would do to him; hands tugging his tail, black heel on his crotch,...

 

It’s not enough, the Blue Rabbit wanted something more, physical, as physical as possible.

 

That’s why he arrived earlier today, much earlier, when the sun was only peeking through the horizon. He crossed the garden of red roses and sneaked into the room through holes and doors no one knows existed. Stuart was only aiming at the throne at first, sitting on it for a while, maybe just a little quick stroke and then he will bail immediately, no one would have to know, except maybe the King, feeling his delicate red velvet cushion was slightly wrinkled and smells a bit like butterscotch, and the thoughts made the rabbit bit his lips.

 

But when he finally arrived, the soft yet heavy cape and the golden, handsome staff were set on the throne. The gold metallic object is even more seductive up close, with its big, blood-red diamond sat on one end on top of the sharp crown-like carving, glimmered in the weak sunlight from small portholes from high above, the only sources of light since all of the other windows and doors were closed and locked.

 

And his little fluffy tail and fluffy ears twitched, he felt drowsy and his pants felt incredibly tight, all concepts were lost when he finally touched the cape and the staff.

 

* * *

 

He knows if the King sees this, he will be beheaded at once, but he could not help it.

 

His lips quiver, one hand gripped firmly on the soft, porcelain white fur, the other hand pushed the golden staff a little bit deeper. Small, high-pitched moans echo ghostly in the dark throne room, Stuart inhales the scent of rum and expensive tobacco on the fur like his life depends on it. The Blue Rabbit muffles his yelp as another inch of the cold, hard metal went inside his body.

 

“…y-your Majesty…” Stuart mumbled, to no one in particular, but himself.

 

Pitch black eyes shut tightly as the bluenette thinks about that wicked, twisted smile, when the King was at a beheading  yesterday. Stuart’s lips twitched into a small grin, happy that he was on time to witness such a show. His glossy black fringe over those mismatched eyes, the crooked nose added the rebellious feeling to that handsome face of his, those sharp teeth showing when he laughed manically, and “Oh dear…” the rabbit sighs, the raspy voice when he yelled with excitement and murderousness.

 

_“Off with their heads!”_

 

Stuart’s cock twitched at the memory, pre-cum leaking and he pushes the staff a bit deeper, hitting his prostate. The Blue Rabbit arched his back and inhales sharply, spreading his thighs a bit wider, his legs settled on the armrests as he adjusts his position on the throne, as if someone was pinning his waist on the velvet cushion. He kicked his trousers down on the floor as he started to pull the staff out, moaning at every inch out of his body, only to push it in again with a harder force. The Blue Rabbit yelped, draping the coat on his upper, clothed chest, still inhaling the scent of the King, _his_ King, his Lord, his Ruler.

 

He sighs, hand starting to thrust faster at every breath, the rounded end hits his prostate roughly and every time it does he moans louder and louder. He has his eyes closed tight, letting his other senses overwhelmed his desperate skinny body, the smell of the King filled his lungs, the taste of his own sweat and pleasure tears rolling down to his lips, his shirt felt sticky and damp against his back, it would have felt uncomfortable and he would have regretted not removing it in the first place, that is, if he wasn’t too busy pleasing himself till he sees stars behind the closed lids.

 

Stuart started to play with his imagination again, his olive skin against him, that long tongue trailing on his neck, biting playfully on his collarbone. His toes curled and he yelped as the staff hits his prostate again, sending electric down his spine and into his painfully hard cock. It all felt too good and the bluenette wondered what if the King himself walked into the room right now, he bit his lips, kept in loud a whimper.

 

Yes, what if he walked through the door to see a blue rabbit, pleasing himself on his throne, with his belongings, and was screaming his name, the name he has forbidden anyone to say.

 

“M…Murdoc, ohh…” Stuart whispered under his hitched breaths. What will the King do? Will the scene turned him on as well? Will he slammed the door shut behind him as he pulled the staff out of the rabbit completely and replace it with his…Well that would be too much to hope for wouldn’t it?

 

Stuart picked up the pace, his other hand reached down to stroke his leaking member. The King would probably behead the bluenette himself, but what will he do with the head? Tossing it down the pitch just like any other civilians, or mounted his pretty face on the wall like a priced trophy? He bet his pretty mouth can be used, even when he’s dead.

 

It was sick and twisted but the thought of his lifeless lips warped around that shaft only turns the rabbit on even more if that’s even possible at this point.

 

“Aah...M-Murdoc, my Lord…” Stuart was shaking now, he knows he's not going to last much longer. He started to lose control of his voice as soft whimpers turned into loud moans, but he did not mind one bit, euphoria took over his mind and he was high on sex and pleasure. His blue lashes flutter, he arched his back and gave out a long, loud wail that almost echoed through the room, he was close.

 

“I was starting to wonder if it was the rats that made those noises, turns out it came from another rodent.”

 

Stuart jumped in the throne, desperately using the cape to cover the lower half, face flustered and sweaty, eyes turned white in panic, glued onto the short yet muscular figure in the corner of the room as he started to walk into the light.

 

“Y-your highness, oh god oh god oh--" Stuart stuttered, _‘I fucked up, I fucked up--’_  , hands glued tight on the staff beneath the coat and still inside his arse, it felt cold, everything felt cold when it was steaming hot just a few seconds earlier. How long have he been here? Did he see everything? How come Stuart didn’t hear him when he entered the room?

 

The distance between them reduces to only a few feet, red and black eyes burned holes into the Blue Rabbit. Stuart felt his skin crawling, the face before him terrifies him yet fascinates him at the same time and he could not help but staring, mouth still parted open due to the aftershock. They have never been this close before. Stuart was shaking, struggling to find anything to say at all, and struggling to find any sign of emotion from the King, but both of his searches resulted in nothing.

 

Stuart lost himself studying the face of the King up close, manly face shape, pointy ears, high cheekbones, and defined necklines behind the tall, royalty white collar of his yellow striped shirt, without the crown on his head and white fur on his shoulders he looked a little bit less intimidating than usual but still enough to make you fear his dreadful glare. After all those years stalking the King from a distance, just now that Stuart realized his black eye has a glimpse of gray in it.

 

“Tch, I hate to see things unfinished, just continue already.” Murdoc finally broke the abundant silence and surprised the rabbit when he suddenly grabbed a handful of Stuart’s fluffy blue ears and yanked it upward, sending waves of lust down his lower body again, making him melted back on the throne. The bluenette moaned loudly only to meet with a deep dark chuckle from the other.

 

“Whorish little bunny coming in here hoping for a good fuck huh?” The King not once breaking the eye contact, yanking the piece of cloth covering Stuart’s lower half and throw it on the floor, he immediately got his hand on the other end of the staff, holding the red heart diamond as a handle, mercilessly forcing the staff inside of Stuart until the rabbit yelped in surprise, pain and pleasure; _‘Oh god don’t stop please don’t stop.’_ was all he could think.

 

Murdoc does not hesitate to pick up the speed and soon Stuart was a moaning mess, hips bucking to take the length of the staff as deep as he could, slamming his prostate sending shock to his twitching cock, begging to cum, his hands were gripping desperately on the King’s shoulder, and he doesn’t seem to mind. Murdoc leaned down to Stuart’s patch of skin on his neck exposed behind the collars, nibbling and biting, leaving dark, bleeding teeth marks all over the flushed soft skin. The other can only wail inaudibly, sounds either like Murdoc’s title or the God of above.

 

Already so close to orgasm the Blue Rabbit was soon to moaning desperately, almost sounds like choked up screams, “Your Majesty! Oh God, I’m—“, and the sounds were muffled with a deep kiss, long tongue immediately attacked his throat, gaging the sounds, sharp teeth clawed onto Stuart’s chapped lips, stinging lustfully. Murdoc broke the kiss to whisper into Stuart’s puckered lips “My name, say my name.”

 

“M-Murdoc…Murdoc, MurdocMurdocMur--Aaah!”

 

Suddenly warmth slipped away from his face, to his stomach, down to his member and warmth was covering his cock, tongue wrapping his shaft, and it sent Stuart to heaven then hell and back, he sees stars and arched his back, moaning loudly enough to echo the locked large room. The staff hits his prostate in one last deep thrust and the Blue Rabbit cum like it was his first orgasm, his lips parted and quivered, his hips spasm and his toes curled, tears of pleasure mixed with sweats stained on his flushed cheeks.

 

He felt like he has passed out, until the sudden emptiness brought him back, his cock softened and his eyes focused, Murdoc stood up from between his slicked thighs, wiping his lips.

 _‘He swallowed it, he swallowed me.’_ The bluenette felt his heart thumping aggressively in his chest, yet still too numb from the aftershock to sit up straight.

 

Then it encounters him, he’s going to die, he’s definitely going to die. Stuart felt chill down his spines as he felt all the blood drained from his eyes, leaving them white.

 

The King picked up the cloth beneath the floor, what seems to be a forgotten faded trouser and wiped the staff carefully, seemed to be strangely calm. Stuart thought to himself if this was the terrifying calm before the storm. He froze on the throne, not daring to breathe or move, waiting for two rows of card soldiers to break through the door and drag him to the execution square.

 

He was there, holding his breath, until Murdoc toss him his trousers with a quirked brow “Still in there dullard?”, the raspy voice pulled the rabbit back to existence, Is he talking to him? Why is he so calm?

 

“You better get out of here before the first complainer comes in, wouldn’t be a nice view if you just sit there with your dick’s out wouldn’t it.” Murdoc turned away to pick up his cape from the floor, draping it over his shoulder, and marched to the exit of the room. The Blue Rabbit was dumbfounded and he crooked his head to one side, his droopy ear hanging, before realizing that Murdoc was leaving, Stuart stuttered, leaning forward in the throne.

 

“Y-you’re not mad at me?”

 

The King stopped on his route, slowly turned around and smirked, taking a full view of the bluenette, before approaching him again. The rabbit felt his heart thumping and blood rushed to his face, his tails twitched slightly as Murdoc was only a few feet before his closed knee, and jumped slightly as sharp, black nails trialed on his thighs. “You got a good choice of sex fantasy, so why should I be mad at you?”

 

Stuart sunk into the wrinkled red cushion that has now smells like butterscotch as Murdoc leaned in to whisper in his ears “Besides, it would be a shame to see such a pretty face on a dead head.”

 

The Blue Rabbit melted, flustered and bothered. The King turned to the door once more, this time not stopped by a certain confused voice. The creaking sound of the wooden door filled the room before he stops to say something.

 

“Knew that there’s something wrong when you’re not at the garden waiting for the trials, you were always on time.”

 

Murdoc turned to face the rabbit, looking at him seductively.

 

“May we meet again.”

 

And the door closed, silence left Stuart sitting there, breathing heavily before hearing some footsteps, not from the King’s black heels. He scrambled to pull his trouser back on before exiting the room through the rabbit hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Update July 23rd: revisiting this and suddenly feel like writting this into a two-shot with Murdoc's POV and a little bit aftermath, sooo do you guys want it? Lemme know <3


End file.
